Faded Memories
by ItsMeHumphrey
Summary: Dante and Vergil go to their old house to clear it out before new people start their adventures there, they soon start remembering their childhood all the good times and the bad,and some secrets are uncovered. RATING MAY CHANGE. No yaio Silver.
1. Rekindle

**Faded Memories. **

**Author's Note: **_"Well, today, was a boring day at school, I came home and started watching TV, seeing an episode of _**_Every Body Loves Raymond_**_ and episode called _**_The garage sale. _**_Watching Raymond rekindle his years of being little, finding items, got me thinking, what happened if Vergil and Dante did that? That's how this story was born. Enjoy. This is basically little one shots of how I think their childhood could've went. _

**~Silver. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rekindle.**

Dante and Vergil, were doing their usual thing in Devil May Cry, Vergil was silently, reading a book. Dante was flipping through a magazine. Recently, Vergil was found wondering the streets till Dante took him in, they were still edgy towards each other. So they didn't speak much.

Devil May Cry was empty, as always, the musty old walls would stand, shielding Dante from the outside. Since Vergil moved in, he thought it would be nice to redecorate, Dante didn't know this till he saw half his shop covered in Victorian drapes. That was one hell of a fight.

An old man, walked in Devil May Cry, he was old and wrinkly, large, circular glasses, lay perching on the tip of his nose. His back was hunched and he walked with an old cane.

"Yeah?" Dante said to the man as he walked in front his desk.

"Are you the Sparda's?" The man asked with an old, dusty voice.

"Yes." Vergil said to the man. "May we assist you?"

"No, well, we, the state of Long Island, your parents house, we found their will, and all the items in there, all seem to belong to you, and we want to sell the house, so, if you don't mine to go over there and empty it?" The man said, being short and brief.

"Sure, we'll go down there this afternoon." Dante said to the man.

"Thank you. I'll be off."

With that, the man turned away. Opening the doors gently and disappearing into the crowd.

"Road trip!" Dante yelled and grabbed Vergil by the arm.

"Let me go!" Vergil roared, Dante wouldn't let go, Vergil, slapped Dante hard in his cheek, making it go red.

"Ow, man, it hurts even more when you do it!" Dante yelled.

Dante packed up the car that Vergil bought, filled it up with essentials. The engine roared to life, they were soon on the road to Long Island.

Their old house, standing in magnificent view. The house was an villa, looked almost Spanish like, Dante smirked at the memories that flooded his mind.

Vergil just stared absent mindedly at the house, what was he supposed to think? This was his home, but what was he supposed to be feeling? The home that made him go insane? The same home his other died in? The one where his father left? Never to return. So, what should he feel?

"Yo, Verge, come on, we got to empty this out remember?"

"Yes, I remember, can we just go and leave?"

"Fine, fine." Dante said, he walked towards the house, looking at the freshly cut grass, staring at old plant pots. "Hey look! Cerby's dog house! Ah man, I haven't seen that in a while, remember Cerby Verge?"

"Yes, I do, I used to remember when he use to urinate on my bed."

"Yeah... he was such a good dog." Dante said smiling wickedly.

"Plus, wasn't his name Cerberus?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah... but we used to call him Cerby, just to peeve dad off."

"Oh, yes, now I remember." Vergil said.

"Come on Vergil."

Upstairs, in the attic, the attic was small so not so much room was there, it was old, the wooden floors were faded, the boxes all stacked up in a lot of parts of the room, a small window only let some breeze coming in.

Dante whistled a long whistle.

"Dang, look at this stuff, Vergil this is going to take forever."

"How about, we unload the boxes here. The all the stuff we don't need, we'll just give them away. Sell them for example." Vergil suggested.

"Ooh, I like that." Dante said.

Dante went and grabbed a small box, he found and old raggedy teddy bear. "Oh! Mr. Fluffy."

"Mr..._Fluffy_?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah! My old bear."

"You remembered his name?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No."

_Age: 5 years old._

_Dante had been having a lot of nightmares, Eva was concerned, Sparda was annoyed, Vergil was emotionless. _

"_It was so scary mum! He came at me with big sharp teeth!" Dante started to reminisce his dream to Eva. _

"_Dante, it was just a dream, they never do come true, don't worry." Eva smiled gently at him._

_Eva walked out and went to make the bed. _

"_Eva! I have an idea, we lock our door, that way Dante wont come in! It's brilliant!" Sparda ran out holding a notebook in his hand._

"_No. He'd just cry." _

"_How do you know? Maybe he wont, maybe he'd get tired and fall asleep." _

"_...."_

"_Okay, you're right, but I can't keep him coming in our room and kicking ME off the bed!" _

"_...Oh, I'm sorry, It would be a great tragedy if you don't get any sleep." Eva sarcastically said._

"_Okay... shut up." _

"_I have an idea." Eva said and walked out the room. _

"_I'm going to regret this." Sparda said to himself._

_That night at dinner, the family was all eating, at dessert time, Eva hurried Dante out the kitchen._

"_Did I do something wrong mommy?" _

"_No, of course not, I just want to give you something." _

"_What?" Dante asked in confusion._

"_This." She said, and held out a fluffy, brown bear with smiling eyes. Dante hugged him tightly._

"_I love him!" _

"_He will protect you from those nasty nightmares, he promises that." _

"_Thank you, Mr. Fluffy." _

_Eva smiled, that night, everyone went down to bed, Dante didn't make a sound that night, and slept soundly, the next day, breakfast was laid on the table._

"_See, I told you, Mr. Fluffy, is there for you." Eva said and tickled him under his chin. _

"_I love you mommy." Dante said. He lunged at Eva and hugged her tightly, they were both now locked in an embrace. _

"Dante! What are you going to do with the bear?"

"Keeping him."

"Why? It's old and dusty, why do you want it."

"I don't know, I just want to."

"Fine..." Vergil sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo! New story up.**

**I am really in love with this one too, it's so kawaii! **

**Ahw, Dante and Mr. Fluffy.**

**Anywho,**

**Next Chapter: The pictures. **

**~Silver**


	2. The Pictures

**Faded Memories.**

**Author's Note: I decided to continue this, A lot of people, like it. I mean it's Dante and Vergil.**

**XD So without the furderness of the do. I shall begin.**

**~Silver**

**Chapter 2**

**The Pictures.**

Vergil was shuffling his way through boxes, it was dusty, so a lot of particles made him sneeze violently. He ordered Dante to go get a feather duster, maybe some of the dust shall be blown away by the clam breeze.

The floorboards creaked and squeaked whenever he made a sudden movement. Almost like those types in horror movies. The birds were singing in the wind, staying firmly on the swaying branches that dance alongside the breeze. Hearing several kids laughing, hearing a dog bark. It made him think of how Cerby would get so hot during the summer vacations then his tongue would be dangling out from his mouth.

"Hey Verge!" Dante yelled, he walked in, swinging the feather duster around the room. Making it spiral more dust around the room, causing Vergil to sneeze and cough more.

"Dante! Don't do that! Dante!" Vergil went near him, snatched the duster, and hit him violently on his head. Dante cursing in his mouth nearly went to take a swing at Vergil, sadly for him.... Vergil moved, which nearly made Dante hurl himself out the window. Luckily, he clutched onto the window sill.

"What's the next box?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, I picked that small one... over there."

Dante went and opened it up, it smelt of old ancient socks. He took out some kind of book, it had a black.. purplish leather cover. As he opened it, it was dust covered... and with faded pictures. They can be seen clearly.

"Hey Vergil! Get over here. It's out old pictures... I forgot how cute you looked as a young boy. Ahw, look at that smile. Let's see how much you changed." Dante held the picture of a smiling Vergil, next to a scowling Vergil. "Looks like someone turned that smile upside down!" Dante teasingly yelled. Vergil gritted his teeth, the temptation to kill his brother was apparently growing. Vergil snatched the book from Dante, then started to flip through the old, dust covered pages. There seemed to be a lot of him and Dante, a few of their parents, there was one with his father and Dante with their mother.

"Hey Verge! Remember that picture!" Dante pointed at a picture where all the family looked a little annoyed. He smiled as the memory seemed to come back to him....

_Thanksgiving Age: 7 years old._

_It was the feast where the family was supposed to come to dinner at the Sparda's, something Vergil and Dante didn't quite like. There were always the touch people, take the example of Aunty Maria, Eva's sister. Whenever she saw the twins, she had to pinch their cheeks. Something which stays sore for three days. Then there is Uncle Raymond, whenever he saw the boys he would playfully punch them on the shoulder. But his punches seemed to carry all his force. Then there were the type of family that was loud. Take Uncle Ben, whenever he comes in, he would bring in a lot of noise, he would talk too loudly, and laugh as if he was a maniac. Then there was Grandma Shelly, who would talk with her mouth filled with food! Then grandpa Morris would complain about every single thing, everyone would just offer him food, just to stuff his pie hole._

_It was clear this year, that Eva wants a speedy thanksgiving. Meaning: No jokes. Smile and suck it up. And no making messes. This all meant Cerby, the twins had to keep him outside, he was a friendly dog, maybe a little too friendly.. but Vergil and Dante protested against their mother for tyeing the dog next to the dog house, they would yell and say that someone will kidnap him, she would reassure them and say that he will only be out for a few hours. They wouldn't have Cerby tied up, he didn't like the idea either. It took the twins three hours to make him stop fidgeting, Cerby was the type of dog that was fidgety and always wanting the freedom, he was lively and that always spelt trouble in Eva's books. They had to give in, mostly because their father said he would give the dog to old Mrs. Martha, she was a horrible dog keeper, she lets them run loose, she already lost three of them because they would just dart out onto the road, then … blood._

_Vergil and Dante were already putting on their best suits. Looking the part, Eva had already had three hours to style their hairs with gel, they look like some tap dancing boys or butlers. Dante felt silly, Vergil felt worse. Sparda nearly laughed when he saw the boys hair. It completely stuck to their scalps, as it someone took a big white crayon and drew their hairs on! _

"_Mum, we look silly. Can we please just not have our hair like this?" Vergil pleaded his mother._

"_I'm sorry... but you look handsomer like this." _

"_Mum, dad please say something." _

"_I'm sorry lads, this is not my battle." Sparda said and went downstairs._

_Vergil and Dante, both groaned and went downstairs, walking like zombies. There it began, they could here Uncle Ben laughing and talking like he was selling fish. Auntie Maria got a brand new manicure, it was like a cat with claws, they are now wincing, as if they already got pinched. There was Uncle Raymond, with his arm looking like the one body builders use. They gulped knowing this was not going to be 'speedy'. _

_Eva went inside the kitchen. Sparda put on his brave face and went to socialize. Dante was looking out the window, he looked at Cerby, miserable and probably cold. Vergil was already getting a dose of Auntie Maria's nails. Saying how handsome he looked, that she could just eat him up, letting her claws dig in his cheek. _

_Auntie Sally, a big woman, went over to Dante. Dante was just about to scream, as she put her plump arms around him and hugged him as if she was absorbing him in her chest. Dante's screams were muffled. Vergil was silently laughing and then... _

"_Hey My V man! How is life!?" Uncle Raymond said and punched him, hardly on the shoulder. Vergil felt his arm crack. Uncle Ben was now heard laughing with all the aunts and uncle's. Vergil just wanted to bang his head on the wall. _

_As soon as Eva called for dinner, everyone sat in their respective seats. Vergil and Dante next to their parents, while the others squished in and made room. _

_Outside, Cerberus, was whining, then smelt the wonderful stench of turkey. He started to twist and turn,struggle and bark. Until, his leash snapped into two, freeing the Scottish terrier. Cerby went inside enthusiastically. _

_Everyone was commenting of how everything looks wonderful. Cerby crept behind the corner and looked at the turkey, glittering in the light, it looked like gold to him. He must have a piece!_

_Cerby pounced on the table, letting wine, bread, butter and everything else, fall on the guests lap. Everyone was screaming, patting their formal wear, the Sparda family hurried away from the table. And watched as the terrier munched happily on the bird. His head digging in the meat of it, hearing the noises of chewing and the ripping of flesh. They all started complaining, the worse was grandpa._

"_In MY day! We kept dogs outside!" He said, then started rambling on, of what would happen if the dog disobeyed, some of them went under the category of animal abuse. A lot of people started whispering loudly. Eva pulled both her boys close and whispered harshly in their ear._

"_I thought I told you boys to tie the dog!" _

"_We did! He must've got out." Said Dante. _

_Just until then, the smell of smoke was coming from the kitchen Eva gasped, but it was too late, the sprinklers all set off, showering the guests with water. Dante and Vergil were happy, as their hairs went down in their usual styles. Cerby was still happily munching on the turkey. Sparda took a photo of the family, all looking uncomfortable, make-up smudged, clothes all wet. _

Vergil smiled at the picture. Dante started laughing, remembering how everyone thought Cerby was a ghost.

Vergil flipped through the pages again, and saw another picture. This time, Sparda was seen, crouched down on the floor. Vergil and Dante both laughed out loud at this particular memory.

_It had been his turn to go shopping. Vergil and Dante were tagging along with him. It had been a stressful trip, especially when your father shouts at every driver he can see. Vergil and Dante kept looking at the setting of their new camera. Sparda was yelling out profanities the size of Texas. All that came to an end, when thankfully they arrived at the supermarket. It was also hell in the supermarket, long lines, when they finally went outside. An empty space in the parking lot, and a tow truck taking away a black ford fiesta. Sparda left the kids the items and went running after the truck. The children soon found out, that wasn't his car...._

"_Why is dad running after that truck?"_

"_I don't know.." Vergil said to his brother. "Maybe he wants to jog?" _

_It took him hours, and a lot of money, but he drove the car back to the parking lot. The kids were standing in front of the same car. Sparda was confused. _

"_Lads, this is our car, come along." _

"_..Dad, this is our car." _

_Sparda realized when he looked inside and saw their furry purple dice. This car seemed a bit empty. _

_He got out the car. Started pounding the floor with his fists and started yelling and crying, Dante accidentally took the picture but kept it anyway... _

Dante and Vergil, laughed as loud as they can, tears streaming down their face. Vergil wiped them off, Dante was still stained with the glassy tears. Vergil flipped again, and saw another picture. This one was of Cerby and the whole family. In front of the Christmas tree.

_The snow was falling gently on the floor. Covering the pavements with a flurry of snow, Vergil, Dante and Cerby were outside, playing in the snow. Vergil pounced on his brother, both of them rolling in the snow. Cerby started to chase them, but then dissapeared when a large lump of snow came down and landed on him. Both Vergil and Dante were laughing, they went and dusted Cerby off. Vergil put him back down, then got a nice snowball, from his brother. Vergil chased him and started pelting him with the icy balls and they both got covered with the white dust. Eva called them both in, they had a race to who goes in first. Cerby won. _

_As Dante and Vergil both got in, they stared at the Christmas tree and saw a tired looking demon slayer, slumped on the couch. _

"_That's the last time I ever volunteer to decorate!" Sparda complained. Eva rolled her eyes. Dante and Vergil were busy dusting off their hairs, then gazed at the tree. The family all huddled closer and took a picture. Soon after when they were seeing it, the tree started to move, right and left, till it fell, on Sparda. _

"_Ow!" _

"_Are you okay!" _

"_Yeah,.. just pricked is all.. HELP ME!" Sparda yelled. Eva looked at Cerby, who was wagging his tail happily. Both Dante and Vergil started laughing as Eva was trying to pry Sparda from under the tree. Cerby went to Eva and barked at her, Eva let her husband go, who now fell on top of the tree. _

"_Ow! Eva!" Sparda yelled._

"_What is it boy?" Eva said._

"_I fell!" _

"_Not you!" _

_The dog went and started to urinate on the tree, causing the light to spark up, on Sparda, he was starting to vibrate as if he were a mobile phone. Sparda flew off the tree, still shaking, Vergil and Dante stepped backwards as the pool of urine started to grow bigger. Eva sighed.. then she started laughing. Her husband was not laughing though. _

"That dog almost ruined everything!" Vergil said.

"He was a good dog! Come on, even you were laughing at Dad who flew off the tree!"

"I suppose it was humorous..."

Vergil decided to keep the scrapbook, there were so many pictures in there just worth remembering.

* * *

**A/N: Lol! Sparda you are such a fool. **

**Next Chapter: The Spiral Candle.**

**~Silver**


	3. The Spiral Candle

**Faded Memories.**

**A/N: **_"Everyone is enjoying this story, I'm so happy ^^. __Wow, has it been this long? Yep, not been having a lot of inspiration, but you guys have been so patient, I just want to do this so you'd have fun. I got exams soon :(. So don't expect that much posts, in summer though, Ill be working a lot here, so yay you! Anyway I should begin..." _

**Silver.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Spiral Candle.**

Dante started to move boxes around the room, staring outside to glance at the streets. He saw a couple of children playing ding-dong ditch, hiding in the bushed, till the neighbor was yelling and waving his fist in the air.

Dante smirked remembering when Vergil and Dante used to play this prank, but they used to disappear in a blink of an eye before the neighbor came out.

Vergil came in, holding up a fluffy pink feather duster.

"..Nice.." Dante commented. "Mums?"

"No.. Dad just liked pink... OF COURSE IT'S MUMS YOU TWIT!" Vergil yelled at Dante.

"Whatever." Dante shrugged, he continued to rummage through the boxes, one fell and something seemed to have broken.

"What did you do?" Vergil said in a deadly tone and turned his head, slowly in Dante's direction.

"Er... nothing." Dante said.

Dante picked the box up -gently- and opened up, it was that porcelain angel, Eva always loved it, Sparda always hated it, for obvious reasons. He said and Dante remembered clearly.

"_It's mocking me I tell you! Look at it, all high and mighty thinking it's better than me! I would like to see her, facing up to the demon lord! I swear! They only make these to tick me off!" Sparda yelled, and was clearly heard from upstairs._

"_Yes dear... that's why they make porcelain angel... just to tick you off." Eva sighed and polished the angel slowly._

"..My guess is that dad would be pretty happy to see the thing broken. Mum I don't think so.." Vergil said.

"...Maybe I can fix it."

"With what?"

"I don't know, super glue?" Dante suggested.

"It's cracked into tiny pieces, It would take a moron to stay up all night and fix it- look who I am talking to.." Vergil said.

Dante scowled and checked to see if anything else was in the box, just one small thing. A Pink spiral birthday candle. It was glossy in the light, it's wick totally burned out. He showed Vergil and they both remembered:

_Eva's Birthday Age: 8_

_Eva's birthday was tiring for the Sparda men, they wanted to show their love and respect for the woman, without screwing anything up. Which was always the case, they were clumsy, they once bought her a glass vase, they dropped it on the stairs. They got her a nice dress, it accidentally flew out of the car and caused a fatal accident. _

_It was Sparda, the king of accidents, which made the unreal... real. How can a man send the groceries flying out of the trunk.. while driving!?_

_But not this year, Sparda was determined not to screw anything up! He just needed help from his sons._

_Vergil and Dante were busy making a card for their mother, the Colour of it was yellow, they decorated it with stickers and glitter. They used pink felt pens and doodled random pictures, most of them were flowers._

_Sparda quietly went upstairs, it was on her birthday Eva would sleep in, Sparda had to be extra quiet. He was his own band of trumpets when it came to getting out of bed. _

"_Boys.." Sparda whispered, both boys turned their heads, Vergil has a star sticker stuck to his cheek. While Dante has a heart one stuck on the opposite cheek of Vergil's. "..Come down." _

_Both boys cleaned up some art things and tucked the card safely away. They both scrambled downstairs and saw that Sparda was in the kitchen, they didn't like how this is going to end. _

"_Dad.. In the.. kitchen?" Vergil said slowly._

"_Run bro.." Dante said, they both started to back away, but was caught by Sparda. _

"_Come on boys!" Sparda begged._

"_No!" They both said._

"_Please!" _

"_No!" They protested, in the kitchen, Sparda was a madman, he wouldn't know what to do with a wooden spoon even if it had instructions on it!_

_Vergil and Dante were forced to helping Sparda bake a cake. The ingredients.. well.. what looked like ingredients, laid perfectly out in table. Sparda started reading the book, the pictures made it look easy, but sight always betrayed Sparda. "Let's see... flour? They actually put that in there?" Sparda said, he saw the pink plant on the windowsill, he shrugged and put it on the table._

"_Well, now that is taken care of." Sparda said and placed the book down on the table. "Boys, come on!"_

_Sparda was a little worried, he was worried that the ingredients weren't good. The boys kept criticizing him, they had to pry the plant from his hands. _

_They had trusted Sparda to mix, what they didn't know is that he mixes too fast, which sent countless of the mix to shower both twins! They went to feed Cerby and Sparda kept mixing. Vergil came back to find his dad still mixing! He yelled to him "Dad! Stop!" His father stopped like a dog who had just been given an order._

_They saw the mixing, it had been, well it looked like it was turned to something that is dizzy. They shrugged it off and started to bake. _

_Eva opened her eyes, she was feeling a little lazy today. She didn't feel like cleaning, she felt like being the birthday girl. Eva wanted to lay in bed, but she got up, she went downstairs, hair messed up, she looked like something that slept on a running bus, in fact Sparda screamed when he saw her._

"_What?! In Satan's NAME DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" He yelled. She laughed, heartily too._

"_Relax, I'll just brush it." She went next to the coffee table and brushed through her hair. _

_Dante and Vergil had gotten out the slightly burned cake, and put up one pink spiral candle. At Dinner they sang happy birthday to Eva and she smirked, but knowing this cake wasn't going to taste good, she still smiled at their efforts. _

"_Make a wish Mommy." Dante suggested._

_Eva blew the candle and her wish came true! Cerby came and knocked the cake off, all the family yelled at Cerby, Eva was glad she didn't have to eat the burnt cake._

"Still can't believe Dad was going to put a plant in the cake!" Vergil yelled.

"I know! I mean come on!" Dante said. "But.. it was a good birthday for mum? Remember the gift we gave her!"

"The ugly red sweater... I remember."

"Ah come on! It wasn't that ugly!"

"....it had a big pink heart on it!"

"..What? It was cute!"

"Cerby ate it."

"Shut it!"

Dante, without Vergil looking, tucked the candle away in his pocket, who knows when he might need it.

* * *

**A/N: I know, kinda slow, I'm sorry, I didn't feel that up to it. But I think it's cute.**

**Next Chapter: The Purple Fabric.**

**This chapter seems promising? Idk I just made it up XD**

**~Silver.**


	4. The Purple Fabric

**Faded Memories.**

**Tsunny's Note: **_"First of all, I would like to apologize that this story got very much neglected. I didn't get the writers urge, but, I thought what the hell, let's update this crap. I apologize of my writing is slurred, I am a little bit sick. I hope to get well soon..." _

_**Tsundere **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Purple Fabric.**_

Dante and Vergil were dragging boxes out, disturbing the piles of dust that found it's home on the interface of the box, Dante opened one up and pulled up a horrific, disgusting looking piece of fabric, the color was dark, very hard to predict what it was.

"What the hell is this piece of junk?" Dante asked Vergil, who was removing more boxes from the other side of the room, he casually got out and inspected the piece of cloth.

"It looks like fabric." He said in a matter of factly tone,

"Thanks Bro." Dante sarcastically quipped.

"What color is it?"

"I think it was once purple." Dante said, trying to get a good lighting, it faded and looks like it had been damaged with black color. "I think I remember this..."

_Sparda household Age: 6_

_Dante and Vergil were playing in the backyard, trying to catch Cerby who was running with Sparda's book. He soon came out, confused where his precious book had gone to. He scanned the area and saw the little puppy running around with something... in his mouth. His eyes widened when the item became clear. _

"_My book?! Why that little.." Sparda growled, he got out, tearing his way through the lawn, he grabbed Cerberus and forcefully removed the book, causing a little bit of a scratch. Dante and Vergil stopped dead in their tracks as Sparda's eyes seem to glow with fury. He was currently yelling at Cerby for stealing his stuff, and threatened to 'put him down'._

"_Dad..?" Dante, in fear, asked his father. Who turned around quickly._

"_Yes?" _

"_Nothing." Dante and Vergil said and left. _

_Sparda shrugged and went inside, Cerby just wanted to get revenge so he followed the twins, who were the only ones allowed in the library. Vergil went in and Cerby silently followed him in, along with Dante who followed Vergil EVERYWHERE._

"_Hey, Vergil, do you think dad meant that he was going to get rid of him?" _

"_No, I really don't think so, besides, Cerby is a good dog, he just happened to have taken his book, also dad has been in a horrible mood so I shouldn't worry." _

"_Yeah, you're—AGH!" Dante yelled and pointed at Cerby who tried soiled Sparda's jacket by breaking a permanent black ink marker pen._

"_DADS JACKET!" Vergil yelled, luckily the stain didn't touch his jacket but Vergil's jeans . Vergil accidentally dropped the pen, completely soiling it. Dante pretended to have fainted and they heard their dad come up the rickety stairs. They took the jacket and went running downstairs. Panicking what were they going to do??_

"_Oh, Vergil, you moron, what are we going to do now?" _

"_Where is my jacket?" They heard Sparda ask to himself._

_They hid the jacket in their toy box and pretended to be doing something else, Sparda walked into their room and looked at the boys, smiled since they were reading and continued to scan the house. _

"_What're we gonna do!" Dante asked, scared._

"_Don't panic. I'm sure we can get the stain out." _

"_How?" _

"_We.. will use the white thing." _

"_The one mom always uses?" _

"_Yeah, that's the one." _

_They took the jacket out, only to have some more color stains in them, they put their melted crayons in there and cringed, how could they forget that? _

_They silently, crept downstairs and put the jacket in the washing machine and pushed the first button they saw and the machine started to do it's order. _

_A few minutes later, the wachine machine dinged and the boys toot out the jacket, and it has been shrunken._

"_What happened?" _

"_I think the washing machine ate it and barfed it out." Dante said. _

"_Ew." Vergil grimaced. And Sparda came in and saw the small coat in their hands. He soon fainted muttering something about his coat being ruined._

"_Oops." Both twins said._

_Later that day, Sparda told the boys off but Eva vouched for them, then it hit him, Sparda got Cerby and wrapped the small coat around him._

"The washing machine ate it and barfed it out? Really!" Vergil said and rolled his eyes.

"Can it, I was six."

"Hmm.. that might be a good quilt for that annoying black cat."

"Sure!" Dante said and packed it in with the rest of the stuff.

* * *

**Tsunny: **_"I know, it's a long update and the chapter wasn't even the longest, but I don't care. It's an update take what you get. Don't get excited for mroe updates. _

_Next Chapter: Half Bitten Bed sheet." _

**-Tsundere**


	5. Christmas Eve

**Faded Memories**

**Merry Christmas!**

**-By Tsundere~**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

**A Christmas Wish**

Dante and Vergil were still rummaging through the old musty cardboard boxes. The room was almost done and both boys think that they're going to be taking everything home with them. Dante, pulled a couple out from a dark corner. He opened it, gently, but it was so old, the flaps ripped slightly any way. In the box contained an old small Santa head, the kind that would fit a small puppy. Dante smirked at it and turned to his brother, "Hey Verge, look what I found." He said in a teasing voice, waving the old Santa hat in the air. Vergil rolled his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Looking at the hat in a disgusted way. Dante cocked an eyebrow and told him, "It's the Santa hat we used to put on Cerby. Moron. Don't you recognize it?" Dante asked, standing up, holding the Santa hat from the top. Vergil still can't remember the Santa Hat, but Dante did, all too clearly...

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

_Dante: Age 7 ½_

_A flurry of snow coated the pavements and gardens. Like a white blanket covering nature. The cold wind howled against window panes and shook the trees. Dante, was wrapped in a blanket, with a steaming cup of hot chocolate right next to him. He had caught a cold a few days ago, and was sent to bed rest. But Eva thought she'd cheer Dante up, as he was miserable from the turn of medical events, and let him stay downstairs, staring at some decoration. Hopefully jogging a Christmas spirit. Dante, sipped his hot chocolate and continued watching TV. Cerberus, happily lolling his tongue, the Scottish terrier, scrambled next to his master on the couch. Dante smiled and reached a timid hand out to pet him. _

"_Hey little buddy.." Dante whispered, petting him gently and stroking his ears. Cerby closed his eyes and kept lolling his pink tongue. Dante beamed him a smile and continued to sip his hot chocolate. Eva came in, wiping up a plate. And smiled, she sauntered over and kissed Dante gently on the head. She then put her hand on his head and checked how is fever was progressing. Today was a good day, he wasn't sneezing or coughing, or complaining about his throat, seems as thought it's gone down quite a bit. _

"_Hey, what's my little man watching?" Eva asked Dante as she gently sat down with him and wrapped her long arms around his tiny body. He smiled as he wiped his lip from some chocolate and told her, "Just some TV." He told her, the TV was set on the news. She cocked and eyebrow and grabbed the remote. "How about you watch something more.. fun?" She asked him, he shot her a curious glare. "You'll see." She told him and smiled. She flipped through some channels and set it on one. A Christmas movie. She left him alone watching it, alone in the living room with the glittering lights of all different colors. Red, blue, yellow, green, pink, possibly every color in the rainbow._

_Midway through the movie, his mother came out, smelling like chocolate. She was baking, since it was a long time tradition his entire family would come over for Christmas, his mum would be cooking like a maniac. She would become like Gordan Ramsey. She went and gave him, a slight taste of what's to come at Christmas. She gave him a Christmas cookie, with red, green and white icing on it. Shaped like a Christmas tree, with multicolored swirls on it. He chomped down on it and smiled like a feline, he enjoyed it. "Thanks mum." He told her as he licked his fingers, since they were slightly coated with icing. She giggled and cupped her cold hands on his cheek, and kissed him on the forehead, then pulling him in a nice warm hug. "My little man." She whispered into his head. And let him go, she went back into the kitchen as Dante stayed watching the film, the movie was getting good. Even the dog was watching. _

_Sparda, came in, struggling to get the tree inside the door. Dante, still wrapped in the blanket, stayed looking at his father trying to pull in a fir tree. Eva, came out from the kitchen and helped him get it in. "Thanks. Took me a damn good hour to get it on the car." Sparda said as he kissed Eva on the forehead, "How's he doing?" He asked, directing his attention to his cocooned son. _

"_He's doing better." She told her husband, leaning into him for a hug. Dante was petting Cerberus who was rolling on his back so Dante can scratch his tummy. Dante giggled, then coughed a bit. The door was giving him the chills, it was wide open and some snow was tracking into the home. Eva abruptly, shut the door. She helped her husband carry the tree in the best spot, they set it right in front of the window, which was frosted with ice. She dusted it out, letting some snow flakes scatter on the wooden living room floor. She smiled blissfully, as her husband put down a box of Christmas decorations. In it, there we diversities of plastic, candy canes, bells, gingerbread men and also a diversity of tinsels, strings and ornaments. The tree stood proudly waiting to be decorated. Eva smiled and went next to Dante._

"_Would you like to help?" She asked him, softly. He nodded a yes, with a beaming smile. Eva, put her hands under his shoulders, and picked him up. While Vergil was still sleeping, he didn't like decorating much, so she let him be. Dante went over and took out a blown up heart red ball. And hung it on the first twig he could reach. He smiled and looked at his mother, who helped him hang some items on the evergreen twigs. _

_Later, when the tree was sparkling and glistening with delight. Dante went back on the couch, feeling slightly tired. Next to a hyper, Scottish terrier. Cerberus. Whose eyes twinkled with mischief. Dante smiled and put him on his lap, stroking his back, letting his fingers glide through his fur. Dante kisses him gently on the head. Cerberus barked in response. Dante, looked at a unused Santa doll on the floor, with his hat loose. He grabbed the red, hat and put it on Cerberus. Good fit. Cerberus cocked a head to him and his smile widened. He barked and ran around the house, looking like jolly old Saint Nick. Dante giggled, and lay back on the couch. _

_Vergil came down, and looked at Dante. "You still sick?" He asked his brother, crossing his arms. Dante nodded a sorrowful yes. Vergil backed away from his brother, not looking to get sick himself. "Well, stay away from me then." He told Dante, Dante's eyes looked sad, as he fixed them in a sort of puppy eyes shape. Vergil, sighed and sat down, slightly near him. "Do you want to play something?" Vergil asked, eying the video game console, sitting their alone, untouched. Dante nodded a yes. As they got up from the couch and sauntered over to the console, as they fired it up and continued playing their game. Taking turns with each defeat. Dante, laughed and giggled. Feeling happy and getting slightly better. _

_At Midnight, was the time they'd open one present right before tomorrow. Dante was excited and so was Vergil, and it was always what they wanted. _

_Christmas is always my favorite holiday... Dante thought. _

Dante sniggered slightly as he tucked away the Santa hat, he looked at Vergil and thought, 'Next Christmas, it's you and me amigo.' he said to himself as he continued moving boxes.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Merry Belated Christmas everyone. 33**_

_**-Tsundere**_


End file.
